


The Wasp

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brave Cas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Scared Dean, there's a wasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas are all enjoying the beginning of spring when a wasp comes threateningly toward them. Can they escape the encounter with their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wasp

Sam reached down and grabbed his drink, taking a small sip. Contentedly, he looked out across the grounds of the hotel from his seat on the patio. The brown grass was in the process of becoming green, the bare trees were just beginning to regrow, and the long dormant flowers were starting to throw shoots. Sam smiled for a moment, enjoying the sun and the wind on his face. Then he looked down again to his laptop and continued typing.

Just to his right, Dean sat on a towel, soaking in the sun. Cas, sitting close beside him, smiled at the clouds happily.

“The only bad thing about spring,” Dean sighed, “is the bees.”

Sam smirked to himself while Cas looked to Dean with concern.

“Are you allergic to bee stings?” Cas asked genuinely.

While Dean shook his head and explained that bees were just nature’s own version of PMS, Sam started innocently researching bee sting remedies.

“Dean got stung once that I remember,” Sam interjected. “We put honey on it.”

“That’s what I would do,” Cas nodded. "I like bees."

Dean sighed as Sam continued researching bee sting remedies.

“Toothpaste,” Sam nodded with surprise. “Also baking soda and vinegar.”

Closing his eyes, Dean listened as more remedies came. Cas moved his hand on top of Dean’s and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.

“Oh, look,” Sam said, nodding to Cas’ right, “there’s a wasp now.”

Dean’s eyes rushed open and he made a face at Sam.

“Are you serious?” he asked untrustingly.

“Yeah,” Cas said, “I see it. It’s on the siding of the hotel.”

“Well that’s okay,” Dean said. “As long as it doesn’t come any closer.”

After a few seconds, Sam sighed softly and said, “Here it comes.”

“Really?” Dean said, sitting up straighter. “Where is it?”

“It’s coming toward your towel.”

Dean and Cas looked over and didn’t see it.

“Is it still coming?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, it just wants to say hi.”

“Where is it?” Dean asked, prepared to jump up and run.

“Getting closer to your towel,” Sam pointed.

Dean swiveled around and looked at a wasp leisurely pacing toward his towel. He stood, grabbing Cas’ hand and pulling him up.

“What do we do?” Dean asked. “Can we kill it?”

Sam just made a face.

Cas moved behind Dean.

The wasp continued onto the towel.

As Dean and Cas stood still and Sam sat calmly in his chair, the wasp proceeded on its march. Eventually, it turned toward Sam’s chair.

“Oh no,” Sam said, his brave façade washing away. He set his laptop down and jumped over near Dean and Cas.

“Can we kill it now?” Dean asked as Cas grabbed onto his arm.

“How do we do it?” Sam asked. “It has wings.”

"I thought you liked bees?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Bees, yes," Cas said. "Not wasps. Wasps are devils."

Cas peeked around Dean and looked at the wasp walking toward Sam’s chair.

“We could flip the towel over it so it can’t get away,” he suggested.

“Good idea,” Sam nodded, gently pushing Dean forward.

Dean grunted nervously, but stepped slowly toward the edge of his towel. He lifted it and then stood still.

“Why am I doing this part?” he asked motionlessly.

“Because you’re brave,” Sam said. Cas agreed.

Dean groaned a little before moving into the proper position. Then, he flipped the towel over and squealed. He jumped back and pushed Cas forward.

“Shmush it,” Dean said pitifully.

With a grunt, Cas moved forward cautiously.

“You can do it,” Sam cheered, skulking backward.

Cas began to stomp on the towel.

“Agh!” Dean screamed, jumping toward the hotel room door. He and Sam hurried inside, closing the door behind them. Through the window, they watched Cas stomp on every inch of the blanket.

“Good job,” Dean said with a thumb up.

“Way to go!” Sam joined.

“How do I know if it’s dead?” Cas asked.

“Flip the towel over,” Dean said, cowering back behind the window.

Cas did so. He saw nothing.

“I don’t see it,” Cas said. “Do you see it?”

Sam peered closer to the window and tried to spot the wasp.

“Move the towel some more,” Sam said, gesturing with his hand.

Cas tugged on the towel with his feet.

“Is it gone?” Dean asked.

“I think it’s probably dead,” Sam said on the other side of the glass. “You could just shake out the towel.”

Cas lifted the towel and the wasp feel out. After a second, it’s wings shook and Cas screamed.

“Not dead!” he yelled. “Not dead!”

“Hurry!” Dean shouted. “Come inside!”

Still screeching, Cas jumped for the door and practically dove inside. He locked the door behind him, afraid that the bee would find a way to turn the knob.

After a few seconds where the three of them panted and stared out of the window, Sam began to laugh.

“That was a close one,” Cas said, reaching for Dean’s hand.

“I think we left our pride outside,” Dean added, defeated.

“My laptop,” Sam whispered. From inside, they could see that instructions for applying ice to a bee sting was still on Sam’s screen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on what just happened with me and my friend today. Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you'd like.


End file.
